dawngatefandomcom-20200223-history
Dawngate
Dawngate is was a MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) in development by Waystone Games. It was in beta testing, and was cancelled before it was released. Gameplay Dawngate is a team-oriented game where a group of five players (shapers) work together to complete objectives and destroy the enemy guardian. Destroying the guardian wins the game for you and your team. Shapers and their stats can be modified by players by choosing spells and items. Shapers also have access to wards that can be placed to provide vision to areas of the map for their team. Minions AI controlled minions assist shapers in their objectives. They regularly spawn at the hone location, marching down the lanes towards the enemy home. More powerful striders can also spawn. Lanes Dawngate maps contain two lanes. Each lane is controlled by three powerful bindings per side. Lines running the length of the lane inform players of the status of their bindings and enemy bindings. Jungle Surrounding the lanes is the jungle, a neutral area containing passive creatures. Just like minions and shapers, these creatures can be killed for vim. The jungle is also a way to cut across the map to other lanes - but players use this area to hunt each other as well. Within the jungle are four Spirit Wells that passively gather vim for each team. Also within the center of the jungle is the Parasite, a powerful creature that should not be trifled with alone. Minions.jpg|Minions Guardian.jpg|Guardian Roles When starting the game and formulating a team, players can choose what roles they would like to provide. The role is not dependent upon shaper choice, though some shapers have an advantage in some areas. Role choice will also provide role-specific benefits. Once players have chosen their shapers, final decisions can be made on what player is assigned what role. When choosing a role, players will also be able to choose a loadout that grants additional passive bonuses. ; Gladiator - Focus on killing lane minions. *Killing lane minions gives twice as much vim as they normally would. *Melee only : You store half the total vim of minions you fail to kill. The next time you kill a minion, you gain any bonus vim you stored this way. You may store up to 3 minions' worth. ; Tactician - Focus on harassing and territory control. *The amount of vim gained for being near lane minions when they die is increased to 200% of normal. *You gain bonus vim when you damage an enemy shaper (20 vim for ranged attacks and 40 vim for melee attacks). The effect has a 5 second cooldown. ; Hunter - Focus on killing jungle creatures. *You do 10% more damage to jungle creatures. *When you kill a jungle creature, you will heal for 2.5% of the creature's maximum health. *When you kill a jungle creature, there is a 25% chance you will gain 30 bonus vim. ; Predator - Focus on ambushing enemy shapers. *The vim gained for killing an enemy shaper is 150% of the normal bounty. The vim gained for assists against an enemy shaper is 200% of the normal bounty. *The vim gained for killing spirit well workers is increased to 200% of their normal bounty. *The experience gained for a kill or assist on an enemy shaper is increased to 130% of normal. Controls *Right-click: move to target location; basic attack - ranged or melee depending on shaper *Left-click: on target or location to use ability/spell after clicking corresponding ability button *Mouse: move to edge of screen to shift camera position *Spacebar: re-centers camera *"B": return to home location (locus) Videos Dawngate Login Screen Music HD|Login Music Dawngate Basic Tutorial|Basic Tutorial Dawngate Advanced Tutorial|Advanced Tutorial File:Dawngate Gameplay Demo - IGN Live Gamescom 2014 Category:Dawngate Category:Gameplay